


One Last Time

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apples, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing snippet from that scene where Snow White bites the apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: obedience

‘One last condition, dear Snow. You will yield to me one last time before you take a bite of that delicious apple,’ said Regina, her expression gleeful at Snow’s flash of understanding. 

‘I thought you had grown tired of me for that purpose,’ replied Snow. 

Regina just answered her with a smug, barely there smile, ‘It is the one thing you excel at, dear.’

Regina tilted her head slightly and revelled in the sight of Snow White dropping to her knees, face resigned, yet hands gentle as she reached under Regina’s lush dress. 

When that disloyal tongue touched her clit, Regina could only open her mouth in victorious ecstasy. Not only because it felt so good, but because of Snow’s very audible moan at the taste of her.


End file.
